Looking Through Cat's Eyes
by FireFiend
Summary: It's in the pov of my charecter. It's in a different time zone thingy. No swords what so ever. Ugh...I suck at summarys.


Look It sucks. I wrote it in class as a starter and I decided to put it up. I'm sorry

Disclaimer- I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

And just so you know this is in the pov of my character Ayame and takes place in this timeline.

Looking Through Cats Eyes

KABLAM!!! The bus slammed into my flesh, knocking me down dead as my blood painted the streets red.

"Ayame!! " My best friend Sakura yelled, waking me. " Ayame!! No! " I opened my eyes and saw her, Sakura ' s eyes bloodshot from crying. Her tears stopped when she saw my eyes open and she hugged me. "Don't scare me like that!!!" she yelled, pushing me away from her, my head hit the cement hard. She began sobbing again. "You should be dead!!! HOW?!?"

I sat up and checked myself. My cloths were torn and bloody, but there were no cuts or any scratches. I felt, the blood still warm. There were no bumps or indentations indicating where the blood had come from.

Silently and slowly I stood up, tears washing the blood from my cheeks. Sakura stopped sobbing and looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice quivering.

Someone grabbed my arm tightly. I turned to see a medic. "Miss, you need to come to the hospital with us and get checked out."

"Okay." I whispered. "Sakura, call Benitora for me and mom."

Tears still streaked down her face, but not a sound came from her quivering lips. She nodded confirming she would call Benitora for me. The hospital would probably have to call mom anyway.

I was taken to the hospital in the ambulance and checked out. No broken bones, no internal injuries. Nothing was wrong…..except for the strange noise in my head….what is it?

During visiting hours

"What where you doing?!" Benitora yelled at me.

I was silent. It didn ' t make any sense when I thought about it in my head. My mind was whirling and my thoughts were all screwed up. In my head I was spiraling down into the dark abyss in my mind.

"Well?" Benitora asked, urging me to tell him. "I guess if I try to tell you from the beginning it might help me to remember." I said thinking about it with every word I said.

"Then do it!!" Sakura yelled at me.

"It might take a while." I said hoping to dodge a bullet.

"I have as long as it takes." Benitora answered.

"Me to." Sakura said. "Besides just because we're in a hospital doesn't mean I can't kick your- " The door opening cut her off.

The doctor walked in. " I hope I'm not interrupting your little conversation, but your results are back." He said. "Nothing is wrong with you. You're as healthy as the day you were born."

"That's fantastic!!" Sakura yelled wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so happy!!"

"I just thought I should let you know sense it might be nerve wrecking waiting." The doctor said.

"Well thank you very much." Benitora said. "Now if you could leave, we have much to discuss." The doctor left and Benitora sat down. "So, get on with it."

"Yeah you have to tell us how it happened." Sakura said.

"Okay. It was yesterday afternoon when I started to feel weird. " I was walking to school and my head started to hurt and I heard a noise in my head. At the time I didn't know what it was, but now I realize what it was. Purring, I heard purring. I didn't quite know if it was in my head or not but I heard it.

Flashback to what happened

"Hey!!" Sakura yelled. "Wait for me Ayame!!" I turned to see my best friend Sakura Domyoji running to me from the end of the street.

"Hurry up! Your gonna make me late!" She had caught up to me and was leaning over trying to catch her breath. "It might help if you didn't carry such a big bag." I said and started walking off again.

"Hey!!" She yelled and ran after me, her face flushed.

I stopped again and stared at Sakura. She was actually very beautiful. Her hair was naturally white and her eyes were black balls that sometimes flamed when she was mad. Her face matched her eyes how everything was in perfect proportion.

"I can't believe how mean you are!!!" She yelled at me. "And your supposed to be my best friend!!"

"I am. Its just when you make me late your on your own." I said and waited as she caught her breath.

Someone rudely bumped my arm. "Hey watch it you…" My words trailed off because of the person who had bumped me. It was a boy and he was stunning. His eyes burned into my soul and his red hair looked as if it stood on end.

"If you'd pay attention to what you were doing I wouldn't have bumped you." He said and stalked off.

A cat. He reminded me of a cat the way his hair stood up when I looked at him and how it went down when he walked away.

"What was his problem?" Sakura asked and pulled her backpack up on to her shoulders.

"Who cares." I said and started walking to the school again. Purring. Again I heard the purring.

"He was kinda cute donchya think." Sakura said. "Sakura your horrible." I said and smiled to myself, he actually was cute….

End of chapter


End file.
